


2

by PineTrain



Series: Pinecest Trick-or-Treat 2017 [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, Wenpines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	2

Wenpines spicy treat requested by anonymous. May be added to later, but don't hold your breath.

* * *

The single-room apartment was dim, illuminated only by a glowing red-orange lava lamp. It was sparse, with little in it besides the rug, desk, a few decorations and, of course, the king-sized bed she sat upon. Wendy might be something of a nomad as far as living arrangements went, but she always insisted on finding a bed that could properly accommodate her tall figure and haphazard sleeping habits, even if she remained in a city for only a few months.

She counted herself lucky that the current job she'd taken on had brought her to Piedmont right when those few months happened to coincide with the birthday that officially made a particular pair of twins adults, though still technically teenagers. As they all grew older, and the relevance of their age gap grew smaller, she’d started noticing them both quite a bit more. Many people enjoy the “twins fantasy” and Wendy could count herself among them. She knew exactly what she was going to give them for their birthday. There was a knock at the door, and she stood to open it.

“Wendy!”

Much like lightning is seen before thunder heard, Wendy felt the impact of Mabel’s glomp before the utterance had reached her ears. She'd been ready for it, though, and had tightened her muscles to receive the blow.

“Hey, Mabel,” she said, laying a hand on the shorter girl's head as she snuggled her face into Wendy’s stomach. She looked up at the young man with a mildly disapproving glint in his eyes, “Hey, Dipper.”

“Hi, Wendy. Mabel, would you get off of her already?”

“No! She's been here for two months and we haven't seen her until now! Two months! It's absurd! When are we going to see her again?! I need to get all the Wendy I can, while I can!”

“Heheh,” Wendy chuckled. “Don't worry about that. You'll get more Wendy than you can handle tonight.”

“Huh?” Dipper said. Mabel was also slightly confused, lessening her deathgrip on Wendy’s waist to look up for an answer.

Wendy responded by reaching down to Mabel’s armpits and heaving the girl up. Catching an arm under Mabel’s butt, she let the girl grasp her shoulders for stability, then leaned out and grabbed one of Dipper’s elbows, tugging him inside. Taking a second to kick the door closed, she dragged Dipper to the bed and tossed him on top of it.

“W-Wendy?” Mabel said.

Her hand now free, she reached behind Mabel’s head and pulled her into a kiss. The girl was initially surprised, but soon melted into it. When they broke for air, Wendy set her down next to her brother. He had recovered and was watching wide-eyed as she moved to him and kissed him the same way. Pulling away, she licked her lips hungrily.

“I invited you guys over to give you your birthday present, remember? Here it is,” she said, beginning to disrobe.

“Wh- both of us? At the same time? Isn’t that ince-” Dipper sputtered.

“Dipper!” Mabel interrupted, not breaking her stare at Wendy’s increasingly nude body. “It's Wendy! Do not kill this chance with moral crap! Besides, I've seen your internet history, you aren't fooling anyone.”

“Oh. Well… Okay then, I guess.”

“There's no guessing at this point, dude,” Wendy laughed as she removed her panties. “This is happening and I'm about to rock your worlds. But it's going to take both of you to rock mine…”


End file.
